


Candle lights

by buengiorno



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buengiorno/pseuds/buengiorno
Summary: Ozai is a furry
Relationships: ozai/momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Candle lights

The sound of Ozai’s footsteps echoed as he marched through the corridors. He was greeted by a guard that he signaled to continue walking before he entered his chamber. Ozai leaned his back against the door as he closed it, he almost sank in his steps before he kicked his shoes off.“Alone at last” he sighed before he walked to his bed. He threw himself onto the fluffy pillows that had been stacked up against his headboard. This felt good. His feet were throbbing from walking all day, and the heavy gear he had to wear wasn’t really helping either. “It’s hard neglecting your children and be the firelord on the side” he whispered. “….right momo?” He asked as he lifted his head up a little, and there he was with his huge beaded eyes. Momo’s head popped out from behind the pillows.  
“Come here you fluffy rascal you” Ozai chuckled as he turned to his side. Momo ran to his arms and wrapped his paws around his wrist as he tried to make himself comfortable on Ozai’s chest. “There, there.” He smiled before he sat up to put Momo on his lap.“Let me tell you about my day, Momo. First I had to send some people to the boiling rock. It was so hard because they were like some of my best men, but I really didn’t like the way they looked at me today.” Momo responded with a purr, in which Ozai continued:“No, I’m not being dramatic! I’m just telling you that they weren’t being professional. If anything I went too easy on them.” He held his wrist up against his forehead as he dramatically fell back into his pillows. He could see that Momo wasn’t too interested in his story. Judging by the way he decided to get up and crawl away that was.“Wow! So that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Ozai crossed his arms before he kicked his shoes off. “Guess I can’t even open up to you either anymore.” He said.  
Momo sighed at how dramatic he was being and crawled over to grab his finger. He started sucking of his thumb softly, which caused Ozai to blush. The soft moans and purrs that Momo was letting out didn’t exactly help. Ozai cupped Momo’s chin before he started scratching him. Momo closed his eyes, Ozai really knew how to rub him the right way, no pun intended and Momo couldn’t help but let out more putts of satisfaction. “It’s hard to stay mad at you.” Ozai chuckled. Momo purred in response. He cupped Ozais face before he pressed his snout against his lips, in which Ozai responded to with a peck. He was being too impatient with Momo’s teasing, so he started unbuckling his pants while still giving Momo small kisses. He started stroking his cock slowly.  
“Here Momo” he panted.  
Momo looked Ozai up and down before he understood what it was that he wanted. Momo’s fingers were too small to wrap around Ozai, but he managed to hold his dick so that he could try to wrap his lips around his tip. Ozai leaned back and watched Momo almost struggle with putting it in his mouth. Ozai didn’t have the patience, he was erect and needed to relief himself fast. He grabbed Momo and laid him down so that he was flat on his stomach before he lubricated his finger with his own saliva. He slipped the finger into Momo’s anus which caused him to flinch, but this wasn’t his first time, he knew that Ozai knew what he was doing, so he relaxed his muscles before Ozai managed slip another finger him to then penetrate him.  
Momo could feel his tight walls loosen up again and he thrusted into Ozai’s fingers, signaling that he was ready.  
Ozai got on his knees behind Momo and stroked his dick again to glaze it up with some lube he had managed to grab from a drawer.  
“Are you ready?” Ozai whispered, in which Momo raised his tail as a response. Ozai slowly started thrusting into Momo who was still a little tense. But he slowly relaxed after Ozai started to pick up the pace. He thrusted a little deeper, which caused Momo to reach his arm back. Ozai gave him his hand so that Momo could suck on his finger. Momo found comfort in this and it helped Ozai know when he was not being gentle. Momo would bite him when it hurt too much and continue sucking on his finger when he was okay. Right now Momo was calm, so Ozai picked up the pace, thrusting his hips faster. This was starting to feel much better for him. He put his had under Momo’s stomach to feel his cock bulge through his stomach as he thrusted. This feeling aroused Ozai even more, which caused him to thrust harder. Momo left out a squeak of satisfaction and let go of Ozai’s hand. He grabbed Momo’s ears with his free hand and moaned with Momo as he couldn’t help but now slam himself against Momo. His cock throbbed and he could feel himself fill Momo up. He pulled back and watched Momo fall back. Momo scooped up the warm thick cum before licking it off his paws. Ozai chuckled, still breathing heavily. He fell down on his back on the soft bed and wrapped his arms around Momo, who seemed to be just a little bit more exhausted than him.  
“I love you, Momo” he whispered into Momo’s neck as he started dozing off.


End file.
